Maplella
by Fun And Fancie Free
Summary: When Madeline is left at home by her brother and sister to go to a wild party thrown by their friend Gilbert, she is understandably upset. But can a drunk angel's magic do the trick to get her to go after all?
1. A Dysfunctional Family

_**FAFF:** So me and my Sister-From-Another-Mister xXxSilverMoonxXx decided to collaborate on a collection of Fairy Tale Hetalia stories. And they WILL have pairings. HOW THE FLUFF SHALL FALL._

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will. _

_Warnings include the following: Human names, Genderbending, Foul-language, and Suggestiveness._

_America, Seychelles, Prussia, and England were played by moi._

_Canada, France, and Germany were played by Silver Moon._

_Please excuse my OOC, I've never cosplayed anyone but Canada before._

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

_.:===:._

_Once upon a time, in a rather fanciful mansion in Paris, there lived a man who had a daughter named Madeline. She looked very much like him and he doted on her every whim and quiet request. However as the time past, he was determined she have playmates to get along with, (as he often liked to go to dinner parties and other such frivolous things) and so he adopted two more children, a boy and a girl. At first they seemed to get along well...but as time past, Madeline's two new siblings, Alfred and Sey started to take advantage of their father Francis' outings and go with their own friends, leaving Madeline behind to finish the work at the house..._

A loud banging issued from the other side of Madeline's door. "Hey! Hey! It's time to wake up! You were supposed to make breakfast this morning, and HEROES don't wait for anyone!" Alfred was desperately trying to get his sister up and out of bed, munching on a McDonald's Egg McMuffin as he spoke. After all, Maddie made the best pancakes ever! So she should be the one to make breakfast right? After all, Francis wasn't there, (he was off visiting some place in England), and neither he nor Seychelles could cook. "C'MOOON! I'm starved!"

Madeline Williams was having a nice peaceful dream, where she was out in the garden relax with her pet dog...yes he was a dog, not a bear. Point is everything was nice and relaxed...until he dog looked up at her and started shooting about being hungry and heroes and...

The blond girl rubbed at her eyes, sitting up and throwing a glare at the door that her brother was standing behind. Why was he so loud, every single morning? Did he not appreciate that some people liked to sleep in?

Still, as much as she'd have liked to tell him to bug off and make his own breakfast, she didn't. Instead, she stood up and pulled on a sweat shirt and her glasses, before heading to her door. Yawning, she opened it, staring up at the much taller blond boy that people thought was her twin.

"Good Mor-" She cut off, yawning, before continuing. "-Ning, Al..." She said, waiting for him to back up so she could leave her room and head for the kitchen. "Do you want pancakes again?" Her violet eyes noticed the food in his hand and she forced herself not to roll her eyes. He already had food, why did she have to get up and make him something?

Of course, their little sister Seychelles would argue that. 'Chelle was probably whining about not having food. The younger girl couldn't cook, and hated McDonald's...so she'd have to cook for her.

Not that it matter, by now the petite teen was craving pancakes herself. It wasn't that hard to make some extras...she just wished her siblings would learn how to say please. Was it that hard to at least pretend they had manners? Soon Seychelles would leave with Lilli, and Al would hurry off to find Kiku or maybe Arthur, leaving Maddie to do the chores before their Papa got home.

Alfred laughed obnoxiously, putting his arm on Madeline's head nonchalantly. "Of course! You make the best pancakes in the world!" He shot her a sincere grin behind his glasses. The elder blonde usually meant well, he was just...busy with other things! That was it! After all, HEROS always had to be around to save the day! Like...protecting Maddie from creepy communists who would try to hang around her! ((coughRussiacoughhackCubacough).

Laughing, he suddenly ran his knuckles across her head in a noogie, putting her in a chokehold to keep her from squirming. "Hey, and don't forget about my laundry! You lost the bet, so YOU have to do it!" Of course, it wasn't far that he had challenged her to a game of baseball but still, SHE had said he could pick the game...and he did!

Chuckling, he finally let her go and slid down the banister of the stairwell, to get first dibs of the TV.


	2. A Letter Of Great Importance

_**FAFF:**__ Okay, we didn't get any reviews for the first chapter, despite 138 HITS (thank you so very much for reading! ) so here's a little teaser. We can't continue until we get some actual feedback, so we're going to update once we get 5 reviews, m'kay?_

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will. _

_I DO want to thank the following people who favorited and/or have alerts on our stories._

_EnduraAngel_

_Lightning-Destructive-Light_

_beatles-revelution1204_

_elektraeriseros_

_LaurelNymph _

_TheAwsomeMe _

_wolfspeaker01_

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

.:===:.

Maddie yelped, as Al gave her a noogie. She squirmed around, until he finally let go. "Al..." Sighing, she rubbed her head, trying to fix her hair, before following her brother downstairs, so that she could start breakfast.

The blond boy meant well. He wasn't a bad brother...he was just kind of stupid. Obsessed with being the hero, he sometimes forgot what he needed to do at home. He was easily distracted and over protective but he did care about her. She just wished she could be friends with Ishmael or Ivan if she wanted to. Instead of him freaking out and dragging her away.

Heck, she wished that she could separate friends from him in general. People tended to get them confused, even if they were different genders, and he was usually in Al's shadow.

The girl sighed, getting the things out for pancakes. Glancing out the window, she noticed that the mail had come. Setting down everything, she called out to Al and Chelle. "I'll be right back!" Although, she was barely as loud as their normal speaking voice.

Quickly Madeline headed for the door, stepping outside and grabbing the mail. One of the envelopes caught her eye. It was a fancier, heavier envelope, addressed to the Bonnefoy siblings...Bonnefoy was their father's last name, not theirs, but still...It was for them. Well...most likely Alfred and Chelle, not her.

"Mail's here." She announced, poking her head into the living room to the Al, before setting it on the table and heading back to the kitchen to cook. After they ate and her siblings left, Madeline would have to do the laundry, clean her room and clean the kitchen. Then she'd go out and get some groceries, so that they wouldn't starve.

The siblings couldn't hear her amid the scuffling they were having over the remote, the living room covered in clothes, food, and Seychelle's pet turtles... "It's MY turn! It's that last game of the season and I've already had it Tivo'd!" "Well, MY island documentary is on!" They were pinching pulling, scratching, (there was a yelp as Sey's pigtails were pulled in a rather malicious manner) and it all paused as soon as Madeline popped their head in to announce the mail. Alfred vaulted over the couch and grabbed the letter, holding it above Sey's head as she tried to jump up and reach it.

"Hey! There's going to be a party at Gilbert's house tonight!" Alfred fist pumped the air. "Booze and babes for the hero!" Sey rolled her eyes and snatched the envelope from America's hand. "H-Hey!" She scanned it then squealed excitedly. "OOOH It sounds like so much fun! We're all go right?" Alfred chuckled, nodding to Canada. "Well...ALMOST everyone...someone still need to finish my laundry..." America snapped up a pair of Superman boxers from the floor, shooting it basketball style to make it land on top of Madeline's head. "He shoots and scores! The crowd goes wild!" Seychelles giggled as he hooted and cawed in a fake crowd cheer at the shot.

Madeline rolled her eyes as Al started talking about booze and babes. From what she could tell he had a very low tolerance for alcohol...and she couldn't remember the last time Al had talked about a girl.

She continued cooking until she felt something land on her head. Squeaking, she flung it off, turning to glare at her brother, before turning back to the food. She wasn't too upset about not being at go to the party...well...okay she was. But it would give he time to herself, to maybe read a book or something. After she got the chores done.

Then again, she'd love to be invited some where and actually see more people than her family. She wanted to go to the party...even though she had never met this Gilbert. He couldn't be too bad though...well...maybe. After all...he was friends with Al. "Al, I'll do your laundry after breakfast. Which, is done, by the way." She said, piling two plates high with food and setting them down for her siblings, before making her own plate with slightly less food. Sitting down, she started eating, not bothering to wait for her siblings. "Where's Papa...?" She asked, in between bites. The man had probably gone out to visit friends. Usually he left a note, but she hadn't bothered to look yet. She'd do that after they left.


	3. Wishful Thinking, Eh?

**FAFF:** OOOOOOH! 9 reviews! I'm so proud of you my little maple-monsters! I glad you like the story so far and no worries, Gilbert WILL get his chapter!

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will. _

_Let's try to go for 15 reviews this time, my lovies! And as requested, this chapter IS a bit longer than the rest. _

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

.:===:.

"I think he's supposed to be coming back from England today...he ALWAYS stays over there..." Seychelles grabbed a plate and sat down, Alfred following suit. "Hahahahaha! Thank sis!" He ruffled her hair again going to the table and drowning the pancakes in maple syrup, making it spill on the plate and making a muddy lake on the table. "Don't be so obnoxious." Seychelles grimaced.

"Memememedon'tbesoobnoxiousmeeeeeeh..." Alfred broke out into a high pitched parody of her voice, flicking a spat of syrup on her which resulted in throw a piece of pancake, which then turned into an all out food fight. "HAHAAHA! A hero NEVER loses!" the boy shouted heroically, a slab of pancake sliding off of his hair.

Maddie sighed, quickly finishing her food and moving out of the way as the food started flying. Knowing that her siblings wouldn't be done for a bit, she left the room, wandering the house and collecting laundry.

Once she had gather enough for the first load, she headed for the laundry room and started it. She then continued her rounds, collecting more laundry. Knowing Papa, the man would get distracted, and wouldn't show up until later, giving her some time to clean.

Soon the blond had finished gathering the laundry, having enough dirty laundry for three loads. The first load was still going, so she headed back to the kitchen, wondering if her siblings were done fighting so that she could continue cleaning.

"I started the laundry, Al. Chelle. Are you guys done? I'd like to do dishes." She said softly, looking around at the mess they caused. He eyes landed on the invitation and she sighed. It was addressed to all of the Bonnefoy siblings, but she knew very well that she most likely would not go...

_I wish I could go. Just this once, I want to go to a party and have fun...please? _She thought silently, moving towards the sink.

Alfred peeked up from underneath the table, an idiotic grin on his face. "Yeah, I'm done! But I've got to go shower now again, covered in syrup...and besides, I've got to keep up these great looks, Maddie! Not everyone one can be born with them, ya know. You're lucky you look just like me!" He ran a hand through his hair slyly, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the couch as he went upstairs to bathe.

Seychelles rolled her eyes and shot her sister a sympathetic look. "I'll help you clean up, Maddie." The girl did what she could, letting her turtles eat the pancakes (or rather, what was left of them after the food fight massacre) and clearing the table of dishes, bringing them into the kitchen. "You're not going to get ALL the chores done by yourself..."

Maddie sighed, eyes dropping to the ground as Alfred ranted about how beautiful he was and how lucky she was to look like him. She supposed it was a compliment...sorta, but honestly, it was a pain to look like him. Everyone assumed she'd act like him, or that she WAS him, which confused even more. She may not be as curvy as some people...Yekaterina...but she certainly wasn't flat, not in the least.

And she was softer looking than Al. her face was rounder, her eyes were bigger, her hair curlier. She was...feminine.

Maddie blinked, looking up at her little sister. She hadn't expected the girl to help at all. Slowly she smiled. "Thank you. You dry, I'll wash...if we get this done quickly I can finish up the chores...so you can go to the party." She said you purposely, hoping that Chelle would say that she would be going too.

...Maybe she'd just sneak out. After all, she had been invited. She'd just...leave after they did. It's not like they'd notice her at the party...no one would.

Sey begin handing off the dishes, looking rather surprised. "You mean...you aren't going?" The young teen frowned a tiny bit as she helped out to clean up. "But why not? Don't you have something to wear to Gilbert's party?" Meanwhile on the upstairs of the house, America was shouting rather loudly. "Yo! I think Pops is home!"

Maddie blinked, looking over at Chelle. "Well, I didn't really think the invitation was meant for me...and I wouldn't know what to wear...besides, Al wants me to do all the laundry..." She trailed off, drying off her hands, having washed the last dish. "What should I do next..."

She looked up as Al shouted. "Oh, Papa's home. Let's go say hi." She smiled, stepping out into the hall as Francis swept in. He was dressed flamboyantly, as usually, in bright colors.

"Bonjour, my girls. How are you? And where is your brother?" He said, leaning down to hug Seychelles, and then Maddie. He had gifts for them, but he wouldn't give the girls theirs until Alfred came down as well.

"Bonjour, Papa! We're all fine!" Seychelles giggled, hugging her adoptive father tightly. "Alfred? I think he's..." Suddenly she was interrupted by the boyish blonde. "Heya Dad." Alfred came downstairs, wet towel in hair, attempting to dry off. He was half way dressed, jeans and glasses and a lopsided grin. "Just getting ready for a party at Gilbert's tonight. Ya mind if we go?"


	4. In Which The Host Is German

**FAFF:** _I am SOOOOOO sorry for making you wait for updates my little maple monsters! I got a virus on my laptop and all's in hell right now. BUT! I did promise a chapter with Gilbert and here it is!_

_Also, we're making another Collaboration Fairy Tale 'Maple and the Beast.' First one who guesses the pairing win a free story!_

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will._

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

_.:===:._

"Oy West! You're going to stay for the awesome party I'm throwing right?" The albino was once again digging through the fridge, making sure they had plenty of beer for the night. Gilbert shot his bother a fanged smile, the little bird on his head piyoing softly. "Seriously, lighten up bruder! You could even invite Feli along!" A sly smirk started to slide up on his features, ego ever growing. "Unless you're afraid I'm going to show him my AWESOME five meters." Prussia had no trouble teasing West about his relationship with the Italian. He also had no trouble womanizing and being a general nuisance. "I sent an invite to Francis' house! When he and everyone else show, it's REALLY going to be a party!" He cackled, softly petting the golden chick affectionately. Cause birds were awesome.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, glaring at his older brother. "I'm staying, Bruder. To make sure you don't tear the house apart, like last time." He replied stiffly, cleaning the kitchen counter. The blond was a bit OCD about things like cleaning. How he ever fell for the messy Italian boy was beyond anyone's understanding. Opposites attract...? The blond scowled. "You will not be showing Feli...Feliciano any part of your body. He's naive; don't even think about tricking him into anything." He said, protectively.

"That was ONE time, West! And besides, I didn't tear it COMPLETELY apart!" He cooed to the little bird, lounging on the couch, boots propped up on the air. "Loosen up little brother. You act like there's something up your ass. Oh wait...that'd be Feli, wouldn't it?" He laughed even harder at his own brash joke, cracking open a cold one. Getting up, he sauntered over and wrapped an arm around his littler (though taller) brother's shoulders. "Don't worry West. Tonight, I'm getting MY own girl. And she's going to be as awesome as I am! I'm through dealing with that crazy Hungarian chick..." He shook his head wincing. "Who the hell carries a FRYING PAN in their backpack?"

"Exactly. It's only going to happen once, because I'm staying here to make sure it doesn't." Ludwig replied stiffly, ignoring the comment about his boyfriend, although his ears turned pink.

"And obviously, Elizabeta carries a frying pan in her back pack. You have to admit, you deserved it." He continued, forcing himself not to smile at the memory. It had been hilarious, seeing his cocky brother get beat by a girl he had been hitting on only moments before. "Oh, really? What girl would that be?" He asked, wondering who his brother had in mind.

"KESESESESESE! West! You're turning all red!" Gilbert pushed himself away, chugging his beer and putting the little bird onto his shoulder and letting it perch. "I was just looking up her dress to see if she grew some cajones' or something. You can't blame me for looking..." Then Prussia nodded, shooting his brother a cocky grin. "I'll know when I find her. Cause she's going to be as awesome as me! Pure awesome will RADIATE from her! And we'll be the most AWESOME couple in the world!"

"I'm not turning red. And good luck finding someone who'll put up with your ego..." He replied, grabbing a beer for him himself, and turning to leave the room. "And you really shouldn't have looked up her dress, no matter the excuse." Ludwig understood Gilbert's excuse, he had sometimes wondered if Eliza was in fact a girl. But that didn't mean it was alright to look up a girl's skirt.

"Go finish getting ready before people start showing up."

Gilbert waved off his littler brother and placed the bird on his chest. "Now! Repeat after me. Gilbert. Is. Awesome." The Gilbird piyoed quietly and the albino held the bird up in the air. "DIDJA HEAR THAT WEST? He said I was awesome! In awesome bird language!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, leaving the room. "Of course he did, Gilbert. Of course." He agreed sarcastically. Honestly, sometimes he had no idea how to deal with his brother...but that's alright. He was still his brother, and they got along pretty well for being opposites.


	5. Two Sisters Bond

_**FAFF:** Oh...what's this? It's not a trick! It's a treat! I'm uploading 2 more chapters to this! Because I know you little maple monsters love this story so very much. And remember! First reviewer to figure out our next Canada Fairy Tale pairing will get a free story!_

_And 5 reviews are needed before the next uploading, my little sweets!_

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will. _

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

_.:===:._

Maddie smiled, hugging her father as well. "Bonjour Papa." She replied stepping back away from him as Alfred came downstairs. Francis turned to his son and smiled. "Bonjour Alfred. A party? I suppose, as long as the chores are done." Francis replied. He had long since given up on getting Alfred to speak French; the boy butchered the language terribly.

"The chores will be done Papa." Maddie replied, smiling. She wanted Chelle to have a good time. The blond man nodded approvingly at his older daughter, and then reached down to his bags, pulling out three packages. He handed the red bag to Alfred, the blue bag to Maddie, and the purple box to Chelle. "Gifts for you." He said cheerfully, before picking up his bags and heading upstairs to put them away.

"Thank you Papa." Maddie said, holding the bag to her chest. She knew it was probably another book, but it was a thoughtful gift. And practical. She'd stay home and read, so a new outfit to wear to a party made no sense.

Still…

Without even a thanks, the oldest blonde ran upstairs and soon shouts and gun fire leaked from Alfred's room. The way to that man's heart was hamburgers and video games. "Merci, Papa." Seychelles opened the wrapping slowly and gasped in delight at the yellow dress lying elegantly in the box. "I'm going to try it on! It's perfect for tonight!" She ran upstairs as well, leaving her big sister with her own present to enjoy. Maddie smiled as Chelle cheered over her new dress. Al seemed to enjoy his present as well. That was good. Although, she'd have to remind the blond about the party. Shrugging, she went upstairs to her room and set the bag down, knowing it could wait until the chores were done. Heading back downstairs, she started up the next load of laundry, before bringing the clean clothes outside to hang up.

Once that was finished, Maddie went back inside, heading straight to her room to open up her gift. In it was the original peter pan story, not the children's story. Smiling, she hugged it to her chest, knowing she'd have something to read during the party tonight.

Madeline?" Seychelles knocked softly on her step-sister's door, the small cheery voice piping up. "Can I come in? I wanted to help you find something for tonight..."

The blond teen sat up, setting her book down. "Um sure, come on in!" She said, wondering what Chelle meant. "What do you mean find something for tonight..?" She asked, once the girl had entered. Maddie blinked, extremely confused. The girl opened the door, already dressed up in the yellow gown, just something rather simple yet flattering, a summer wear. "Aren't you coming with us to Gilbert's for the party? I mean...all the chores are done, right? There's no reason why you CAN'T go...ALL of us were invited after all..." Seychelles went to sit next to Madeline on the bed, lightly bouncing on it.

Maddie shrugged nervously. "I want to come. But...What would I wear?" She asked, embarrassed that she was asking her younger sister for advice about what to wear to a party. It made sense; of course, she'd never been to a party. That didn't make it any less embarrassing though. "Um...will you help me?" She asked, blushing.

"Sure!"

Immediately, Seychelles was snooping though her sister's closet, practically raiding it. "Gilbert's pretty relaxed, so it's nothing too fancy. But still...you don't want to look like a TOTAL geek." Sey frowned, tossing out shirt after shirt. "Are all you have in here, hoodies? Because those aren't going to cut it, I think."

"I have things besides hoodies..." Maddie said, frowning. "Farther back in the closet...Papa takes us shopping and picks out clothes for us for school, remember? Just because I don't...wear them..." The shirts were all a bit too low cut for her comfort...granted most of them weren't that low cut. She found excuses not to wear them, feeling more comfortable in her hoodies and jeans. Although...Seychelles was right, a hoodie and jeans wouldn't work for the party. Would any of her clothes? Sey buried even farther and farther into the closet, finally letting out a 'AHA!' She pulled out a neat white top with a sequined little maple leaf on it. "This is adorable! You should wear this shirt more!" Seychelles tossed it on the bed, along with a pair of ripped acid stained jeans. "I've never seen these before...are those Alfred's?" She muttered, going through more clothes, just in case. "I didn't know he gave you hand me downs.

"Yeah...sometimes he does. I think he forgets I'm a girl. But some of the ones he gives me are nice and baggy and comfortable...I've never worn those though..." She had never worn the shirt either; it still had the tag on it. It was cute, but sparkly... "This is what you think I should wear?" She asked, head tilting. That was easy...unless her sister had a bunch of other things for her to try as well. "Not quite!" Seychelles brought out a few more piles of jeans and shirts (the occasional skirt) and shoved them on her bed. "I want you try ALL these on and then we'll do your make up!" Sey seemed really excited about the chance to bond with her sister and get her all gussied up. "You'll be just as gorgeous as all the other popular girls!"

"...Thanks?" She said, unsure what to say to that. Shrugging it off, she turned away from her sister and started changing, pulling on each out fit and then turning around to show Seychelles. Finally she had gotten through all of them. "Um...which one?" She asked, knowing that if she had to choose she'd just pull her sweatshirt back on and forget about dressing up at all.

After about 25 minutes of trial and error, they finally decided. Or, rather, Seychelles decided. "I think...the maple top and the skinny jeans." Those look best on you, I think." She nodded, sure in her decision on the matter. Madeline nodded, changing back into the shirt. The skinny jeans had been the last thing she tried on. "Alright...now what?" She asked shyly, unsure what to do now. Her makeup and hair...two things she had never really paid attention to. "Come with me!" The younger girl dragged her sister's hand to her own room (Alfred was still nuking his enemies.) and had her sit in front of the seashell vanity.

"Your hair IS very pretty you know...just like Papa's." Sey grabbed a brush, trying to gently comb out the wavy locks to be free of any tangles. A small spritz of volumizing spray and back to brushing. "T-thanks..." Maddie smiled, staring at the mirror and watching her sister work. The younger girl seemed to know what she was doing, where Maddie had honestly no idea. Maybe this year she'd put a little more effort into how she looked. Chelle was right; her hair was a lot like her Papa's...she looked a lot like him. The blond had always liked her hair, but it was easier to just throw it up in a ponytail and be done with it.

"I say you should leave it down for today." Seychelles tsked lightly. And now...make up." She went to her bag, pulling out cosmetic after cosmetic...only the basics after all. "Alright...now hold still and let me work my magic, okay?" The girl started on with cover up, thankful she wouldn't need too much of it, dabbing on a few spots here and there. Next blush. "Your cheeks are pretty rosy...maybe we can skip that for now..." Eyeshadow...mascara... and for the final touch, gloss.

"DONE!"

Seychelles turned to look at her sister in the mirror, beaming happily. "Well Maddie, what do you think?" "W-wow..." She said eyes wide. She looked good. It was natural and not too bright and crazy, but it made her more noticeable. She looked good. "Thank you Chelle. It looks great." She said, turning to hug her sister carefully.

"Oh! I still have more laundry to do..." She bit her lip, worried. It was getting late and she still had chores to do. She might not be able to go... "Can you go remind Al about the party so he gets ready?" She asked, knowing that Alfred was their ride there. With that, she stood up, leaving the room, and hurrying downstairs to put the next load in.[/size][/quote]

Seychelles nodded and hustled out of there, going into Alfred's room, where a large argument ensued of the 'get out of my room variety!' Minutes of screaming and yelling later, Sey wandered downstairs, trying to fix her pigtails bitterly. "He knows, he knows...need any help?" Maddie laughed slightly, brushing a stray curl out of her eyes, as she listened to her siblings fight. "Nah, I just have to finish this load...oh. Actually, want to help me hang the wet clothes up?" She asked, nodding to the basket of (mostly Al's) laundry, freshly washed.

Francis stepped into the laundry room. "I'm going to visit a friend, I won't be back until much later. Make sure the chores are done, before you head to the party. Good night, girls. Have fun." With that, the blond man left, again.

"If you guys want to head out to the party it's alright...I'm sure i can find a way to get there after I'm done with this." She offered, picking up the basket of wet clothes and heading towards the garden, to hang them up with the others. Sey wrinkled her nose. "I'm not touching HIS underwear..." But she relented to helping hang up the other clothes, nodding as Francis popped his head back in to remind them about the party.

Seychelles looked up to Maddie, nodding gleefully...staying late folding Al's clothes wasn't exactly her idea of a good night. "Alright! I'll tell Alfred, and you can meet us there!" And within minutes, the two had already left Maddie behind again, zooming off in America's red sports car (For the ladies, he said).

And somewhere in the house, it chimed 9:00.


	6. That's just my Fairy God Angel

_**FAFF:** Remember! 5 reviews or The Brittania Angel will turn Gilbird into a chicken nugget!_

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will. _

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

_.:===:._

Maddie sighed, watching them leave. Finishing hanging up the laundry, she went back up to her room. Leaning out the window, she stared up at the sky. Her shirt had gotten wet from the clothes and her hair had started to get tangled again, from walking under clothes. She shouldn't have offered to let them go, she knew they would take it. Still, she loved her siblings and didn't want them to not have fun.

"I wish the chores would get done and I could go to the party..." She said, eyes watering slightly.

If Maddie had been listening carefully she would've heard the fluttering of rather large wings followed by cursing. "Bloody tree...can't see a damn thing in this light..." Outside the window, an angel like figure was stuck in the branch of the oak, cursing and trying to detangle his wings from the leaves. Maddie blinked, noticing movement in the tree outside of her room. Squeaking, she pulled back, extremely freaked out. "Um...excuse me? Why are you in the tree..?" She asked nervously, eyes wide. She was pretty sure it was a man...although...did he have wings!

"Wot?"

The angel looked up, a drunken blush on his face and furrowed his rather large eyebrows. "I'm stuck, obviously...blasted git tree..." He mumbled angrily, finally pulling himself out and shaking out the leaves from his wings, testing his wand to make sure the glow still worked. "Right then. Now." He frowned a bit, nodding towards her, floating just a bit from her window. "You were crying, right?"

Maddie blinked, debating whether or not to call her father and tell him some drunken English guy was dressed like an angel and sitting in her tree...except that those wings looked real...

And how could he tell she was crying?

"Y..Yes?" She replied...asked, blushing brightly. It was embarrassing, being caught by a man dressed like an angel.

Al would be laughing at her right now, if he was here. But he was at the party, without her. She flinched at that thought. "Yes I was...why?"

"The Britannia Angel is nothing less than a gentleman." There was a little wobble in his wings, but the angel continued to keep aloft. "And my fairy friends told me there was someone in need of help." His expression softened into a little small almost pouting look, as he nodded to her. "So how can my magic help you?" The angelic figure raised an impressive eyebrow at the girl before him, taking a look at her clothes. So...disorderly...

Maddie blinked, pulling her glasses off to rub at her eyes. 'Magic?' Had the man gone crazy? Still...telling someone would help "T-There's this party...and my siblings and i weren't supposed to go until the chores were done. But I felt bad so I let them go, and finished the chores. But I don't have a way to get there. And I look like crap...I just wanted to go out and have fun for once. I finally got invited somewhere...I wanted people to notice me this once..." She sighed, looking down at the ground. Oh! He was still int eh tree..."You know you don't have to stay in the tree right..?" She asked, wondering if it was safe to invite him in

"Bloody wankers." He took a small sip of something from a hip flask and shook his head, the blush more pronounced. "Alright love, don't fret...we'll get you to this party thing..." He blinked, not having thought of coming inside, but flew to her window (albeit, nearly missing it) and crawled pathetically over the window sill, standing up to dust of his toga. "Right then. The clothes first...hold still." The angel held up the wand and aimed, shouting to announce the spell. "BRITTANIA REPAIR BEAM!" A blast of white light struck Maddie, changing her clothes and make-up to not only go back to how they were before, but to make the colors and shades in her choice of wear more vibrant and noticeable. "You go...wot you think of yourself?"

'Great now he's drinking more...and what the!' Maddie flinched slightly as she was hit by the light. Blinking, she looked down at her clothes. They looked...good, although the shirt was black now...and more low cut and punk style... Going over to the mirror, she stared at her reflection. Her makeup had been redone, lips a pretty pink, cheeks creamy and Eyes darkly lined. "Um...wow. I...uh...thank you." She said, surprised the man hadn't been crazy. He really did have magic. Slowly she put her glasses on. They were thicker rimmed, black and thin and actually added to the punk look.

"How am I supposed to get to the party though?" She asked, back turned to the "angel" as she brushed her curls and pulled them back with a clip to keep them out of her face. "Blast all!" He muttered under his breath...trying to figure out what to use for transportation.

Using vegetables was extremely overrated...

"Do you have a bike of some sort...or a model car might work just as well." The Britannia Angel sat up against the wall, feeling a little woozy. He stared up at her wondering if there had always been 4 girls in that room, or just one.

Maddie thought about it for a moment, before silently leaving the room. A few minutes later she came in with a toy silver Camaro. "Would this work?" She asked shyly, holding it out for the man to take. "Um...if you're gonna turn it into a real car...can you do it outside? I don't want to have a car in my bedroom..."

He stared at her oddly till the notion finally hit him. "OH! Yes of course!" Taking the little car, he managed to wandered back outside and placed it in the street, getting ready to cast another spell, a look of concentration on his face. "BRITTANIA MORPH BEAM!" Another shot of light from the star shaped wand, and where the little car had stood, now stood a larger working model, revved up and raring to go. "This'll do nicely. Now you're dressed up and someplace to be. BUT!" The angel frowned again sounding rather seriously. "YOU have to leave before midnight. It's a sort of universal rule, I'm afraid. Once the bell strikes twelve, everything will turn back to the way it was." With that, he spread his wings and raised his wand...and in a third and final flash of white light...the angel was gone.

The only telltale sign was a few white feathers that lay on the ground.

Maddie blinked, murmuring "goodbye" under her breath, before putting one of the feathers on her shelf as a...reminder. "Okay...midnight...it's..." She paused, glancing at the clock. "10 now. I have two hours..." With that she rushed downstairs, leaving the house and climbing into the car.


	7. Of Pink Cakes and First Kisses

_**FAFF:** I get it! I get it! You want to see the totally awesome Gilbert! Such positive reviews, my little maple monsters! _

_I'm so happy to see you guys reviewing my stories so quickly, and giving me extra reviews so I will update._

_Don't forget! My SFAM are doing another Canada pairing fairy tale! The first who can guess the pairing before I finish updating the entire story will win a free Fairy Tale Collaboration Pairing of the User's Choice!_

_Please put your guesses in your reviews my little maple monsters._

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will. _

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

_.:===:._

She knew where Gilbert lived, the house was huge. Everyone knew. It took her approximately 7 minutes to get there. Parking on the side of the road (the only available spot) she climbed out of the car, shoving the keys in her pocket.

Soon she was inside the giant house. There were tons of people, dancing, drinking, and chatting...and quite a few couples making out. She didn't even want to think about it, what if Al or Chelle were part of those couples?

The blond shivered at that. She was...nervous. Extremely nervous. Looks like a drink would be the first thing she needed to get.

When Gilbert had said it was going to be an awesome party, he meant it. Blasting German punk music, strobe lights, hints of smoking and incense filled the air. And he was crashed out of the couch, looking slightly bored at the girls that were strewn over the cushions knocked out from drinking too much.

Which was NOT awesome.

Taking a sip of beer he chanced to look up and...hello, what in the name of awesome Fritz did we have here? The girl was different. He knew that. Something told him she wasn't the rowdy get drunk off their ass till they puked type. She was wearing a black shirt with a maple leaf on it...interesting...and those glasses. Those glasses were awesome. Prussia blatantly checked out her butt, tilting his head to one side for a better look. He decided that it was indeed a cute butt and that meant the mystery girl was worthy of his awesome affections.

Picking up Gilbird from the floor, (he was eating a potato chip), Gilbert sauntered over slickly, cocky grin plastered all over his face. "Yo, Birdie." He hooked a finger to one of her belt loops and tugged to get her attention. "Ain't seen you around here before. You new to the neighborhood?"

Maddie had been trying to find her way to the kitchen when a voice stopped her. She blinked, confused. He wasn't talking to her was he? Yet, he was looking at her, and...Did he just tug at her belt loops? Taking a deep breath, she turned to stare up at the tall man. White hair, red eyes, very pale. An albino. He was sort of lanky, but attractive...and his smirk had her blushing.

"N-No, I'm not new to the neighborhood." She said, mentally berating herself for stuttering. Still, she didn't know this guy. He seemed to be older than her (not that much though), and a bit cocky if the grin had anything to say about it. She could deal with cocky, she did every day. Not that she'd have to, the guy had probably thought she was someone else and would leave her soon, finding her boring.

The petite blond stood there shyly, staring up at him, wondering what exactly he could want from her. She smiled slightly, vaguely remembering how she had promised herself she'd act different during this party. How she'd get notice, and have a good time...well she had certainly gotten noticed, but why wasn't she talking. "I'm Madeline. Not Birdie."

"My name's Gilbert. And this here..." He pointed to the ball of piyoing yellow fluff on his head. "Is Gilbird." Damn if this Fraulein before him didn't have the cutest blush on her expression. And Gilbert was an expert on all things cute. "Madeline, huh? Well, MADELINE, I'm going to call you Birdie from now on. Because birds are awesome, and I think you're that way too." And just as if to seal the deal, the chubby yellow chick flew its way from Gilbert's head over onto her shoulder. "SEE THAT? THAT JUST PROVES HOW AWESOME YOU ARE!" He blushed as well, a light pink on his pale cheeks. The combination of this cute girl with his cute bird was just...

It was deserving of being written in his blog.

This was it...this was the girl he had been looking for. If Gilbird could be attracted to her awesomeness, then there was no doubt in Gilbert's mind. This Madeline was the girl for him.

"Nice to meet you." Maddie replied with a smile, jumping slightly as Gilbird landed on her shoulder. Blushing slightly, she looked at the bird, before picking him up, and nuzzling it against her cheek. "He's so cute..." So this was Gilbert...He wasn't what she expected. She knew he was German, and expected him to be big and blond. Not a lanky albino...with a pet bird. Whoever he was quite attractive...and nice, if he thought she was awesome. "Birds are awesome." She agreed, giggling as the bird chirped. Slowly, she held the bird out to Gilbert, so that he could take the little ball of fluff.

'So're you!' He blurted out, blushing and taking the Gilbird once more. He looked around and then pulled her by the belt loops again. 'Hey Birdie...there's better food in West's fridge if you want to eat some cake...or something...' He took a moment to catch her scent. Awesomeness and maple syrup...oh Gilbert had fallen hard...

"I...am?" Maddie asked, unsure whether he was calling her cute or awesome. Either way it caused her to blush darker, especially when he tugged on her belt loops. Did he have a fascination with her pants or something? Maddie could almost see Al tackling Gilbert if she saw this. The thought made her smile. "Cake sounds good..." She replied shyly, glancing down at the ground and then back up at the albino. She was still confused why he had chosen to talk to her...but...it was nice.

'West makes the best cakes! He's just embarrassed to admit his awesome dessert skills.' Gilbert suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist till they were hip to hip, grinning wide. 'Let's go, Birdie.' He led the two of them to the cleaner part of the house, and into the kitchen where Gilbert went to the fridge, and pulled out a cake with pink icing. 'All of this just for us! KESESESESESE!'

Maddie blushed brightly as his arm snaked around her waist, but she didn't protest. It was nice, all this attention. She could see her brother, talking to some girl, and hoped he hadn't noticed them. That thought was pushed back when she was the cake though. Her blue eyes went wide, and she stared. The petite blond had always had a weakness for sweet things, hence her love of Maple syrup, and of ice cream, and candy. The cake looked amazing. "Wow..." She whispered, blushing at how dumb that must have sounded. Gilbert blatantly ran a finger through the icing, dabbing some on her nose before laughing and licking it from his fingers. "Gotcha Birdie!"

To be honest, he didn't really care if West was going to kill him later for defiling his precious dessert. He was having fun with this 'Madeline' and since Gilbird deemed her awesome, it had to be fate. The albino thanked and worshiped Fritz that she had come to the party. Maddie squeaked eyes crossing slightly as she tried to see the pink icing. It felt sticky and cold on her nose and she couldn't help but giggle, sticking her tongue out as if she could get it off using it. When that (obviously) failed, she reached a hand up and wiped it off, sucking it off her finger afterward. With a blush and another giggle, she ran a (different) finger through the icing and wiped it across Gilbert's cheek. "Gotcha back." She replied cheekily, her blush continuously darkening.

Despite his most awesome efforts, Gilbert couldn't lick the icing off his cheek and eventually just wiped it off on the palm of his hand. Then, getting a wicked idea, he swiped some across her lips and cracked a toothy smile. "You ought to let the awesome me take care of that for you, Madeline." And without waiting for her to respond, Gilbert placed his lips on hers in a surprisingly innocent chaste kiss.

Maddie's eyes widened behind her glasses, and she froze up slightly. Her first kiss...had just gone...to...the host of the party...after he put icing on her lip...

Mind racing, she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to relax, to make it seem like she had done this before...to make it seem like she wasn't a loser. She pulled back, cheeks a pretty red color, eyes flickering back open but not meeting his.

Gilbert...had...just kissed her.

She giggled slightly, hearing Gilbird chirp...it sounded like the bird was approving. She knew her brother wouldn't. He had issues with her hanging out with people. Hopefully he wasn't around, Maddie was enjoying herself. Smiling slightly, the short blond licked the remaining icing off of her lips.

He slumped forward, ego ever growing. "That must've been the most awesome kiss of your life. Because you're blushing all red like West does when he's with Feli."

A small harsh laugh came from the albino and he stared at her intently, placing his cross iron necklace about her as a token. "Oy, I think you should be my girl. You're too cute to be single, and the AWESOME me would be able to treat you right." He smirked, sure that she wasn't going to say no...Because Madeline seemed awesome like that, and because he'd just keep pestering her till she relented. "So what do you say Birdie? Don't keep me in suspense ya know."

Maddie blinked, eyes widening. Was he serious? Like...was he seriously asking her out? He knew nothing about her; she knew nothing about him...

But the kiss was right...and he kept complimenting her..."..." She opened her mouth, and then closed it, still in shock. "Y-you...want to go out with me..?" She asked nervously.

The blue eyed girl glanced at the clock. Quarter to midnight...wait…

Midnight!

She had to leave!

It took her between seven and ten minutes to get home, and she didn't want the car turning back into a toy before she got home..."I...maybe. Talk to my brother about getting my number or something. I've got to go. Good bye!" With that she whipped around, rushing out of the kitchen, and out of the house, heading for her car.

She was driving home when the tears started. She had had her first kiss with a guy who didn't even know her last name...he could have been drunk, she wouldn't have known... not to mention he probably wouldn't remember asking her out tomorrow. Or recognize her without the makeup and flashy clothing...The blond pulled into her house with about a minute to spare. Wiping her eyes, she headed upstairs, collapsing down on her bed, hoping that she would fall asleep and not have to think about Gilbert...

"H-Huh? Hey! Wait up Birdie!" This wasn't how everything was supposed to go! She was supposed to say yes and they'd be the most awesome couple in existence! Racing out of the kitchen, dodging partygoers and others, he tried to grab ahold of her wrist...

But Gilbert found himself alone in the party scene, his bird chirping pitifully.


	8. The Morning After

_**FAFF:** We're almost done with tihs story, my little maple monsters!_

_I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and favorited and gotten subscriptions to this story, and I hope that you'll enjoy more of our stories in the future!_

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will. _

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

_.:===:._

The next morning, chaos ensued.

"Damn it West! That was her! Birdie! I've got to find her!" He angrily paced as his younger brother cleaned up (He was too awesome to get his hands dirty), Gilbird on the floor, tilting his head and piyoing softly. "She said she had a brother...and I gave her my necklace. She shouldn't be THAT hard to find!"

Ludwig looked up from where he was scrubbing pink frosting off the counter. "...You know very little about her, why are you so sure she's the one?" He asked shortly, still ticked about his brother ruining his perfectly good cake, For the sake of flirting with some girl that left as quickly as she came.

"..."

Still, he hated seeing his brother upset...

"Look, you know her name, that she has a brother, and that she has your necklace. You could just...go look for her? It's not like this is a huge city, Bruder."

"Because she just is, alright?" The albino yelled; clenching his teeth as tears...no...sweat ran down from his eyes. Gilbert was too awesome and manly to cry. He was just...sweating from his eyes was all. He stood up and stomped to the door, nodding. "I'm going to Alfred's. Be back whenever."

The door slammed and it was then that the quest for the mystery girl began.

Seychelles and Alfred arrived late into the early morning from the party and were now groggily, awake on the couch. The elder of the two wandered upstairs and leaned against Madeline's door frame, frowning and running a hand through his hair. "H-Hey Maddie...I'm sorry about you not being able to make it to the party last night...how about if the hero makes YOU some pancakes this time, huh?"

Maddie looked away from the window, which she had been staring out of, to glance at her brother. He wanted to make her pancakes...? She smiled slightly, fidgeting with a chain around her neck. "It's alright Al...I can make them, if you guys want." She knew better than to let her brother cook for them, neither Chelle nor herself would eat his cooking. Plus is would take her mind off of things.

With a small smile she stood up and brushed past him, heading for the kitchen.

Alfred wandered after her, going into the living room to plop himself on the couch, Seychelles having passed out on the chair across from him from fatigue. Suddenly the youth's phone rang shrilly as he went to answer it. "Hero speaking."

Alfred then winced as he drew the phone away, loud yelling coming from the other line. "Hey, Hey! Dude! What's your problem?"

"Huh?"

"Are you serious?"

"A girl? Just like that?"

"That's kinda vague, don'tcha think?"

After a few more minutes, Alfred laughed and beamed. "No problem! I'll be the hero and help find her! See you in 5!" He hung up and yelled into the kitchen. "Hey Maddie! Gilbert just called! He's completely freaking out over this girl he met at a party! Apparently she just like...vanished! Hey, maybe she's like that one ghost in that story about the prom or something like that! He's going to be coming over soon, so you might wanna make double pancakes!"

Maddie froze, eyes wide. Gilbert was...coming here? He...Not that he'd recognize her but...she was wearing his necklace! Her hand went up to cling to the chain. "A girl...disappearing?" She managed to choke out, not looking at her brother. He probably wouldn't notice her expression anyway.

"That's a little crazy, Al." She continued, forcing her voice steady, as she continued to make pancakes. "But I'll make double pancakes if you want..." With that she stopped talking, focusing on making the food perfect...she was cooking for him after all.

"The pancakes are done, is he here yet?" She asked softly, not turning around to check for herself.

"Yeah! She was there for a couple of hours and then POOF! Gone! Crazy, huh?" He laughed loudly, lounging about.

A loud banging and what could only be German swearing answered Madeline's question. Seychelles woke up blearily and tried to go back to sleep, covering her head with a pillow while Alfred answered the door.

"Yo Gilbert, come on in, we got breakfast!"

The albino walked in, hands in his pockets and Gilbird on his shoulder. "Neiiiiin. I just wanted your help finding Birdie." His egotistic act seemed to be gone and the lanky young man just didn't seem himself. Poking her head out of the kitchen, Maddie frowned.

He wasn't...right. He wasn't being himself.

She felt terrible.

"Come on." She said, sounding rather...unlike herself. "Come sit. You need to eat, you need to get your strength back." She continued softly. "Your Birdie wouldn't want you to be upset..." With that she back into the kitchen, cheeks very red. She hadn't meant to talk to him, she was going to creep back upstairs to her room to read and cry some more...but he had looked so sad...

Setting out three plates of Pancakes, and maple syrup, she made a quick decision. She would start crying if she stayed in the kitchen, and she wasn't overly hungry. Instead, she left through the other door, and hurried up to her room.

The blond sat on her window sill, humming softly and playing with the necklace he had given her. She didn't quite understand what it was, but she figured it was important.


	9. France's Pink Boxers

_**FAFF:** Okay everybody! This is the final chapter, but no worries!~_

_There will be a new Fairy Tale Hetalia story uploading soon! Stay suscribed, and we love you all!_

_*BLOWS MAPLE LEAF KISSES*_

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going! _

_.:===:._

Gilbert looked to the girl, raising a white eyebrow. There was something...familiar about her...though he couldn't quite place it...

But eventually, Gilbert sat at the table, idly picking at the pancakes and feeding some to Gilbird. Alfred was once again oblivious. "So tell me about this chick." "Blonde hair, BIG blue eyes, she had this black shirt with a weird looking leaf thing on it...fun to be with and about as awesome as I am! Even Gilbird liked her!" He poked the little fluff ball gently, still frowning. "I gave her my necklace and she just ran off." "Maybe you scared her o-HEY!" Alfred laughed, rubbing his shoulder where Gilbert had punched it. "NEIN. I'm too awesome to have girl's run off from me." Suddenly he nodded to where Madeline had been only a few minutes before.

"Who was that?" Alfred flicked a piece of pancake in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously. "Oh, that was my sister Maddie...she's pretty quiet a lot of the time...I think she's bummed out cause she didn't get to go to the party last night."

Hearing her brother yell, Maddie giggled, climbing off of her window sill, and heading back down the stairs. There was no point in hiding; the boy obviously did not recognize her. "Alfred?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

Gilbert perked up. "Maddie? Madeline? That was her name!"

Alfred blinked a bit in surprise before letting out a doofy grin. "Too weird! Hey Maddie!" He waved to his sister, playfully wincing. "I'm fine, of course! Turns out you a Gilbert's mystery girl have the same name! Weird coincidence, huh?" As she walked in, Gilbert immediatly began honing in on her, taking in every detail. She LOOKED like Birdie...just different clothes...but still...he couldn't be sure... Gilbird also perked up and piyoed at her as if in recognition. "We have the same name?" Maddie asked cursing herself as he cheeks turned pink. "How odd. Well...I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or something..." She smiled, pushing a fly away curl out of her face. Blue eyes glanced at the albino, and seeing that he was looking at her, she immediately looked away, blushing darker. "How were the pancakes?"

"Hmmn? Oh...the maple syrup was awesome." Gilbert nodded appreciatively as Gilbird flew to perch himself on Maddie's head...wait.

"Oy. What's that round your neck?"

The pale teen had gotten up to remove his pet from his new nesting area when he had spied a familiar piece of jewelry. Maddie blinked, feeling the bird land in her head, much like the night before. Giggling, she picked the small ball of fluff up and rubbed her cheek against. Smiling, she placed it back on her head, not really paying attention to anything else. That is, until Gilbert asked her that. "W-what? Um...a necklace?" She asked, blushing slightly, hand going up to cling to the chain tightly. Gilbert quickly reached a hand out a grasped the chain as well, red eyes wide as he saw his trademark insignia.

"Birdie?"

Seeing HIS girl...with HIS necklace...and now wearing just some casual hoodie clothes...she looked even cuter than before...

"Whoa!" Alfred shot out of his chair, vaulting to the two of them. "Maddie? But...you weren't at the party I thought! How'd you...?" Her brother was greatly confused. "I'm lost here." Maddie flushed darkly, looking down at the ground. "Um...Hi Gil. You found me." She said, biting her lip. Her brother was freaking out, that much was obvious.

"I um...I got a ride." She said, glancing over at her brother and then back up at Gilbert. Was he mad that she hadn't said anything? She hadn't meant to make him mad...she just didn't think he'd recognize her...and she didn't want to disappoint him. Was she a disappointment?

He stared at her for a few seconds more, before suddenly lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder, cackling wildly. "KESESESESESESE! You never DID answer my question last night, Birdie. But I think you know what that answer is, because the COMPLETELY AWESOME me isn't going to take no." The Gilbird flew back onto his master's shoulder as Alfred run a hand through his hair confused. "So...wait, are you two going out now?" Maddie let out a squeak, finding herself hanging over the albino's shoulder suddenly. "E-Eh? Gilbert! Put me down!" She squeaked, kicking her legs slightly. Why was he so cocky? He wasn't going to take no for an answer? She should say no just because of that...not that she wanted to say no.

"Um...I don't know?" She asked her brother, just as confused.

"Aw c'mon Birdie...please...?" He did, as she requested, put her down and held onto her hand, blushing quite pink. "I think you're really awesome and...I wanna get to know you better, I guess..." Gilbird tilted his head to one side as if expecting her to answer.

"...S-Sure." Maddie replied finally, blushing a pretty red. Today had really gone quite different from what she had expected...

Gilbert was blushing and it was adorable. He actually...felt something, didn't he? She'd have to get used to this. To being with someone who wouldn't forget her (er...hopefully) and who wanted to get to know her.

She was pretty sure Ivan had only showed interest to piss off Al, after all. "HA! I knew you couldn't resist the awesome me!" Gilbert picked her up again, kissing her cheek and laughed. "Let's go get some ice cream, Birdie!" He started pulling her to the door before Alfred started whining. "Maddie, you can't just leave right now! Who's gonna finish making breakfast?" He tried giving her the puppy-eyed look to convince her to stay instead of going out for the morning.

Maddie blinked, glancing at her brother, and then back at Gilbert. "W-well...Um...Why don't you try...? I mean...I make breakfast a lot so..." She paused, unsure what to say. She didn't want her brother to be mad, but she wanted to go with Gilbert.

Although...

"And Gil...it's a bit early for ice cream...isn't it?" She asked softly, smiling at the albino. "Nein. Anytime for ice cream with MY Fraulein is the perfect time." And with that Gilbert pulled Madeline out the door for the first of their many dates.

Alfred and Seychelles were left at home to clean up the house, finish THEIR chores for a change and fold the dreaded laundry.

Unfortunately, Al had accidently put a red sock in with the whites...


End file.
